Ranmex
by MADG
Summary: Un vistazo a un futuro no muy....real


Ranmex

Signos:

R ranma

A akane

Raranko

"….." pensamientos

La figura de aquel hombre con trenza en aquel balcón era reflejada por su sombra en el suelo, la cual formaba los brillantes rayos de sol que comenzaba a aparecer en el………un tanto gris horizonte……… mientras tomaba una bocanada de aquel aire tan limpio y puro y estiraba sus brazos y todo su cuerpo, dejando después salir un suspiro…

R-aaaa………vaya que bien dormi hoy……ahora vamos a tirar esta hueva…y prepararnos para tener todo listo… . Mmm parece que me levante muy temprano…tengo un par de horas de sobra, bueno…

Volteando a ver el hermoso rostro de la mujer que estaba aun en la cama ranma sonrio y bajo silenciosamente las escaleras que estaban saliendo de aquella habitación

R-muy bien veamos……creo que podre preparar un simple desayuno, vamos a ver…..solo caliento estos frijoles….unas cuantas tortillas…y……mmm?

Una pequeña niña jalaba el pantalón de ranma mientras se frotaba un ojo con su manita y sus labios temblaban

R-ranko, hija que pasa?

Ra-papa……es que……es que….

R pero que es, dime

Ra-es que……buaaaaaa! Moje la cama!

R-que tu que? Pero que se supone que yo deba hacer?...-retrocediendo- akane………no no lo tengo que arreglar yo

Ra-buaaaa!

R-veo que saco la forma de llorar de su abuelo….¬¬, ranko, ya cálmate

Ra-sñif sñif……es que tengo la ropa mojada y se supone que no debia mojar la cama otra vez y…..buaaaaa!

R-rayos que problema…ya, guarda silencio, no quiero que tu madre se despierte, tranquila ranko no pasa nada, esta bien, solo no llores porfavor, si?

Ra-si…sip…-sorbiendo el moco-

R-bueno, mientras te cambio de ropa dejare que se caliente la comida……lo hare rapidamente, le pondré la flama alta, listo, ven vayamos a tu habitación

Ra-sip

R-pues cuanta agua has tomado? Oo

Ra-pues……mucha

R-mojaste todas las sabanas…… aaaa, bueno……

-toc toc toc

R-mmm?

Ra-parece que tocan la puerta papi

R-Si, espera aquí enseguida regreso

Ra-aja

R-quien podra ser? Ya voy!

-abriendo la puerta-

R-si?

Vendedor- Bueeeeeeenos diasssss señor hola como le va, aquí su servidor le trae hasta la puerta de su casa este magnifico y único producto de la compañía CHAFAMEX, el cual es un practico utensilio para su auto que usted encontrar en las tiendas a soooolo

R-em….si, beuno vera es que….

V-a sooolo 100 pesitos, pero el dia de hoy yo se lo traigo hasta la puerta de su hogar no a 100 no a 95 ni siquiera a noventa si no en solamente 85 pesos señor, mas un pequeñisimo aumento de 15 pesos por el venir hasta la puerta de su hogar

R-si bueno…..vera……uU

V-no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad, cuantas veces ha tenido usted problemas con su auto, cuando de repente…

R-oiga señor……

V-algún despistado del camino le da algun golpe, entonces su auto no luce bien verdad? Le queda la abolladura y pos…le quita elegancia usted sabe

R-oiga….oiga…..ya cállese! Yo ni siquiera tengo auto!

V-aaa…vaya, lo hubiera dicho antes señor

R-¬¬

V-pero no se preocupe que la compañía chafamex tambien hace autos y tenemos muchos en rebajas, permitale mostrarle una gui de diseños….

R-ay no……

-Tolon tolon tolon tolon tolon !

R-y….ese ruido ?

V-mire aquí tenemos este modelo de la marca….

R-suena como a una campana……muevase

V-esta bien………que le parece este otro modelo…

Ranma echo un vistazo hacia la calle donde vio acercarse a pocos metros un gran camion, con un tipo no muy limpio haciendo sonar una campana mientras recogia las bolsas y botes de las banquetas……

R-ah! La basura!

V-basura? No señor si este es un buen modelo de……

R-quitese! Tengo que sacar la basura, rayos……

Ranma entro rapidamente hacia su casa pasando inmediatamente la cocina y la sala para llegar al patio trasero donde tomo un bote grande y lo arrastro, pasando por cada habitación en su rumbo tomando los demas botes y vaciando su contenido en el grande

R-debo de alcanzarlo aun…

Ra-papi, todavía no me vas a cambiar?

R-espera ranko estoy muy ocupado ahora y……-olfateando- que….que huele a quemado?

Ra-deben ser las tortillas que dajste hace un momento papa

R-a claro las tortillas que………oh no!

Ra-ay papa………

Ranko tomo el bote de basura y comenzo a jalarlo poco a poco hacia la salida mientras ranma se movio como un rayo a la cocina que despedia mucho humo, llegando apago inmediatamente la estufa que ya habia calcinado por completo aquellas tortillas

R-esto no puede estar pasando……que desperdicio…..cierto la basura! –corriendo hacia la sala-

R-Pero y el bote? Donde quedo?

Ra-papa, corre, yo no puedo alcanzar el camion

R-ranko……asi que tu lo sacaste? Je, bien hecho hija, ahora fijate como papa lograra tirar la basura, je soy ranma saotome y nunca e perdido una pelea!

Ra-vamos papi!

V-y que tal las peleas en donde usted necesita un auto señor! Por eso aquí le ofrezco……

R-uy………pown! –cayendose pies arriba-

Ra-vamos papa levantate

R-quietese de aquí ¬¬

V-pase usted señor

R-muy bien……aquí voy!

Ra-suerte papa!

Ranma inicio su carrera, el camion ya habia terminado su recorrido por esa cuadra y arranco rapidamente hacia la siguiente

R- ya veras……

Dando un gran salto ranma llego hasta la azotea de una de las casas para seguir saltando de una en una mientras robaba toda la atención de los vecinos, alcanzando fácilmente al camion ranma dio un ultimo salto desde arriba hasta llegar a el pero en el aire su bote se abrio dejando escapar toda la basura que en el se encontraba

R-rayos………esto no me detendra……el truco de las castañas calientes de combate libre saotome! A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Metiendo cada particula de basura a una velocidad increíble en la bolsa de nuevo y cerrandola perfectamente después ranma la saco del bote y la avento con fuerza hacia la parte trasera del camion donde se estrello con éxito, terminando asi la mision……

R-Si, lo logre!

-Bravo!

-Eso fue increíble vecino!

R-que?

Vecinos-bravo! –aplaudiendo-

R-jeje gracias……

R-ya estoy aquí, que? Usted sigue aquí?

V-asi es señor, no termine de mostrarle los modelos de nuestro autos para que pudiera elegir alguno

R-……vaya que los mexicanos si son aferrados……

Ra-lo lograste papa?

R-je claro hija, ten mete el bote en un momento voy a cambiarte, solo tengo que deshacerme de este sujeto

Ra-lo golpearas?

V-e…em….jeje lo siento señor enseguida me retiro…..U

R-mmmm? En serio?

V-pos…..no hay que llegar a la violencia verdad? Jeje hasta luego

R-vaya

Ra-que extraño señor

R-si, ven, entremos

R- y…….listo

Ra-gracias papa

R-de nada ranko y procura no volver a mojar la cama de nuevo esta bien?

Ra-sip

R-bueno ahora quedate aui en tu cuarto viendo algo de telvision…..veamos………"un dinosaurio morado estupido……una niña bilingua con su chango gris explorando………unos monos d colores que hablan como idiotas y llevan monitores en sus panzas….." iaac televisión estadounidense

, ten mejor te pongo unos videos de algun anime japones

Ra-gracias papa

R-no hagas mucho ruido

R-maldita sea……no pude ni hacer un simple desayuno, y de seguro akane se habra despertado con todo el ruido de afuera, pero bueno……aun me queda este arreglo floral y la otra sorpresa, ahora sera mejor que vaya a verla y subirle estas flores

Ranma subio las escaleras y entro a su habitación donde aun akane dormia placidamente, dejo el arreglo sobre el tocador y observo a su esposa

R-no puedo creerlo, je, se ha vuelto tan dormilona como yo……bueno, veamos que hay de nuevo en esta ciudad……

Unos minutos después…..

R-Vaya ese tal Fox no hace nada interesante me pregunto porque el pueblo lo habra……

A-uuuaaaaaaa –bostezando-

R-akane, je, ya era hora

A-buenos dias ranma, y….y esas flores?

R-je , no te hagas la inocente acaso pensabas que iba a olvidar nuestro aniversario con todo lo de la mudanza y el viaje?

A-ranma……, son hermosas muchas gracias

R-je no es nada

De pronto el sonido de varias guitarras, unas trompetas, violines y el grito de un charro se escucharon fuera del balcon

A-pero que es eso?

R-es otra parte de mi regalo

Akane se puso de pie y salio al balcon para encontrarse con un mariachi que comenzaba a cantarle

A-ranma……

R-espero que te haya gustado……

A-es increíble……

R-asi como tu……

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron y se observaron fijamente cuando la voz de una niña los saco de sus pensamientos

Ra-wow que es eso?

R-je, es el regalo que le hice a tu mama hija

A-si……ahora dejame empezar a darte el mio

Akane se acerco a ranma y lo beso mientras este correspondia el beso haciendolo mas profundo….

R-feliz aniversario akane

A-feliz aniversario mi amor

Ra-que bonita música que bueno que venimos a vivir aquí a Guadalajara ……

En la mente de ranma pasaron rapidamente los sucesos de esa mañana y después observando al vendedor y vecinos que lo saludaban, al mariachi que seguia tocando, las rosas y por ultimo la mirada de la mujer que amaba suspiro…

R-La verdad si akane……la verdad si………

FIN


End file.
